


Lunch Break

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes charge, Almost smut, Body Shots, Book Club, Boring clave meetings, But it's Mild, M/M, Sexting, alcohol is involved, alec can't keep his eyes off magnus, innuendos, magic kink, magnus gets turned on, magnus looks hot af, they are both a bunch of teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Another boring Clave meeting, Magnus is looking hot AF across the table from him and Alec can't take it.





	1. Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a really short head canon a few months ago before I started writing.  
> I decided to elaborate on it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Alec was getting tired of these Clave meetings. The worst part of being the Head of the New York Institute and dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn was the fact that he’d have to spend hours in these meetings, staring at Magnus and not being able to touch him. Magnus, who was currently staring at him with a rather devious look on his face while he played with his rings. He was dressed stunningly as usual. His dark hair was styled to perfection, his eyes lined in a layer of black with a hint of silver glitter, he wore a light grey button down shirt and thin black tie under a darker grey vest and unbelievably tight black leather pants.

As if Magnus could read his thoughts, staring straight into Alec’s eyes, he slowly licked his lips and let out an inaudible sigh. Alec let out a sigh as well. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get to kiss those sinful lips soon.

Remembering that he was running this meeting and desperate to kiss his boyfriend, he stood up and told everyone to take a lunch break. Once he was sure they had all left the room, Alec got up, walked over to Magnus and set his hands on his hips.

“How do you expect me to concentrate with you dressed like this and looking at me like that?” Alec looked down into his eyes and gave him a shy, lopsided smile.

Magnus went up on his toes to place a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. He pulled back with a devilish grin. “Alexander, I do believe we are supposed to be taking a lunch break,” he said coyly and started to walk away.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ waist and pulled him in, forcing their bodies together. Magnus gasped at Alec’s sudden forcefulness and gazed up into his lover’s hazel eyes.

“The only thing I want for lunch is you.” Alec said with a wicked smile as he ran a thumb across Magnus’ bottom lip.

“Darling, I don’t believe I saw ‘Warlock’ on the menu” Magnus teased. “But I certainly could go for some Shadowhunter right about now. I’m positively famished!”

Alec was eager to show Magnus the effect he had on him. He spun Magnus around and pinned him down to the table.

“You are so beautiful Magnus” Alec breathlessly whispered as he reached up and caressed his cheek. 

Alec dipped his head down to capture Magnus’ mouth with his own but Magnus reached up and grabbed his chin gently, stopping him from moving forward. He turned Alec’s head to the right and licked a long, wet streak up along the deflect rune on his neck.

“Mmmm, delicious.” Magnus whispered heavily.

Alec’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a whimper. Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and flipped him over. He snapped his fingers and blue sparks of magic flew out around Alec’s wrists, pinning him to the table.

“I soundproofed the door so no one can hear you when I make you lose control” Magnus whispered in his ear.

Magnus nipped his earlobe with his teeth when Alec turned his head and tried to kiss him. Alec whimpered again.

He trailed little kisses along Alec’s neck and down his chest. Magnus pulled up Alec’s shirt just above his bellybutton and placed a gentle kiss there. Alec was writhing beneath him. Magnus stood up and placed his feet in between Alec’s and spread his legs open. Alec sucked in a sharp breath and held it as Magnus looked him up and down, licking his lips.

“You certainly are the most stunning thing my eyes have ever beheld darling.” Magnus cooed.

He leaned back down and kissed his navel again, placing more kisses along the trail leading to his waistband. Alec began trembling as Magnus started undoing his belt buckle.

“By the Angel... Magnusssss.” Alec whined.

Just then he felt someone kick him. He jolted up to see he was sitting at the conference table surrounded by everyone in the Clave meeting. He looked to his right and saw Jace staring at him, stifling a laugh.

“Dude, you fell asleep and you just _moaned_ Magnus’ name… out loud!” Jace said under his breath.

He looked around the table realizing this was really happening. Alec was mortified! His eyes landed on Magnus, who winked at him with a devilish smirk and in that moment, he knew this was all Magnus’ handy work.

He was going to make sure Magnus would pay for this tonight.


	2. Payback Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus supplied a sleeping Alec with a sexy magic dream in the middle of a Clave meeting, Alec was sure to make Magnus pay. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @ladymatt for being an outstanding beta.
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading <3

It was unavoidable. He had been sitting across from his boyfriend for longer than necessary. Alec was wearing an impossibly tight black short-sleeved shirt that had his biceps bulging from under the soft material, begging to be released. Magnus wanted nothing more than to rip it off, pin him to the table and and make him scream. It was unfair that he had to suffer, so as soon as Alec dozed off, Magnus invaded his dreams with his personal fantasy. The dream seemed like it was going well until Jace woke him up. The kid had a gift.

The aftermath was even more unbearable than staring at those constrained muscles. For an hour now, Alec had been staring at him without looking away. His features were serious and every now and again, he would squint his eyes, cock his head to the side and the corner of his mouth would turn up devilishly. It left Magnus squirming in his seat. Magnus looked down at the table, needing to break their intense eye contact before he got too worked up in this meeting, which he hoped would end soon. His phone buzzed with a text.

_**Alexander: Look up.** _

Confused, Magnus did as Alec requested. He nearly fell off his chair as Alec subtly ran his long index finger down the deflect rune on his neck, the one Magnus had licked in the dream he gave Alec. _Shit._ Magnus looked around the room to see everyone engrossed in reading the report on the latest demon attack. Alec took a drink of his coffee and slowly licked the liquid that splashed on the lid of his cup. _Holy Shit! What has gotten into him?_

His phone vibrated on the table.

_**Alexander: Your hair looks amazing.** _

Magnus looked up and smiled at Alec and his phone buzzed again.

      **Alexander: I can’t wait to pull it tonight.**

Magnus’ elbow slid off the edge of the table and his phone dropped with a thud, causing everyone to look at him. He looked back at Alec who was now looking down at the report.

Another buzz from his phone.

      **Alexander: I feel like something is missing in my life.**

_**Magnus: What’s that my love?** _

_**Alexander: You, on your knees, under this table.**_

Magnus realized then, that Alec was getting him back for the dream. He didn’t know Alec could be such a tease. Magnus was already turned on, and he was afraid Alec was only getting started. He was not going to survive this meeting. The next text confirmed it.

**Alexander: Can you really soundproof a room? You’ll to need to when I get you home tonight because I’m going to make you scream.**

Magnus’ breath hitched. He’s lived for centuries but this man was sure to be the death of him.

_**Alexander: This meeting sucks. But not as much as I will tonight.** _

Magnus’ throat went dry. He’s never heard Alec talk like that and it was more than he could handle. Deciding to take a moment, he got up to get some water and sat back down when he realized he was more than just a little turned on. He looked at Alec, who was biting his lip as he typed out another text.

      **Alexander: Having a *hard* time? I could give you a hand.**

_**Magnus: Alexander, what has gotten into you?** _

**_Alexander: Nothing, but I’m planning on getting into YOU tonight._ **

He definitely needed air. Magnus figured if he got up fast enough he could get out of the room before anyone noticed his current state of arousal. Once safely in the hall, he took a deep breath, settling his heart rate _and_ his manhood and headed to the Institute’s kitchen to get some water.

Magnus reached into the cupboard above to grab a cup and came up empty handed. As he tried to reach farther in, a familiar warmth pressed against the back of him, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle.

“Deeper Magnus.” Alec growled in his ear as he pressed into Magnus’ back, sliding his hand slowly up his arm, guiding his hand to the cups.

Magnus spun around to face Alec, their mouths only centimeters away. “I could have just used my magic” he rasped.

“You’re going to need to store up your magic for what I have planned tonight.” Alec said, voice thick with lust and promise.

Magnus swallowed hard. This was a side of Alec he’s never seen before. If all it took was a little magic sex dream, he’d be sure to do it again. Right now though, all he wanted was to get home so Alec can have his way with him.

Alec interrupted his thoughts, “Let’s head back and finish the meeting so we can make that dream a reality,” he said as he grabbed Magnus’ waist and pressed their hips together.

Magnus moaned. There was no way he could wait any longer. Just like in the dream he created from his own fantasy, Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin, turned his head and slowly licked up along the rune on his neck. Alec thrust his hips forward.

“Fuck! Magnusssssss” Alec groaned. “Portal. Now.”


	3. Drinks Are On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec haven't paid a damn bit of attention to the meeting. All the teasing has come to a head and it's time to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who asked for a third chapter to something was supposed to be a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> And as always, thanks to the lovely @ladymatt for her super beta skills. I can't thank you enough dear <3

Magnus never would have thought, as he headed into the Institute that morning for the meeting, that he'd be standing in the kitchen with a certain Shadowhunter grinding his hips into him. They both knew that if Magnus opened a portal, it would draw attention. Most likely causing people to check the security footage. He wanted nothing more than to be back home, but he had to get Alec back for all that teasing.

"Alexander, if I open a portal, the alarms will sound. You know I need permission." He taunted.

"Permission..." Alec panted, as Magnus nipped at his Adam's apple. "I give you permission!"

Magnus placed a finger on Alec's plump, kiss-stained lips, then sauntered to the other side of the kitchen. "That's not how this works my dear." He called out over his shoulder.

Alec followed Magnus and spun him around. With a devilish smirk, he pinned Magnus against the wall, keeping him in place with his hands on either side of his head and his knee between his legs. "Fuck the rules. Take me home." He pushed his thigh forward into Magnus' groin, lifting him off the floor just slightly.

"What kind of example are you trying to set as the new Head of the Institute, Mr. Lightwood? And think of what they will find when they check the security footage." Magnus teased. "I can see the headlines now- **_Newly Appointed Head of NY Institute Caught Grinding on High Warlock of Brooklyn_ **. Scandalous!"

"Magnus, if you don't open a portal now, they're going to see a lot more than me just grinding on you." Alec ran a hand through Magnus's hair, giving it a tug to expose his neck. He trailed kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

"Message received," Magnus rasped.

The Institute lights flashed red as Magnus crashed their mouths together, tugging them through the swirling portal.

 

Once through the portal, they stood in a tight embrace, kissing feverishly. Alec broke away first, gasping for air as he chuckled, "Uh Magnus, we didn't quite make it home."

Magnus had portaled them onto the fire escape, a few floors below their loft. "You try focusing when there's a hot young Shadowhunter sticking his tongue in your mouth."

"Hm, I might have to try that sometime" Alec sassed and was punished with a smack to the shoulder. With a look of mock outrage, he warned, "Oh, now you're in for it."

He walked forward as Magnus continued to back up until he ungracefully stumbled on a step. Alec wrapped his arm around his waist and guided him down til he was resting on the stairs and dropped to his knees between Magnus' legs. Slowly, he slid his hands up the tight black leather pants, making Magnus squirm with anticipation.

"Stay still." Alec ordered, as his nimble fingers released the three buttons on Magnus' waistcoat. Continuing his ministrations, he set to unbuttoning the light grey shirt and pushed it open, leaving the thin black tie where it was. His hungry eyes raked over the tanned, muscular skin he had been dying to touch.

"Alexander-" Magnus struggled to find his voice as his heart rate quickened.

"Shhh. You'll wake the neighbors." Alec interrupted with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and placed kisses on his heated skin.

"Alexander, it's two in the afternoon." Magnus deadpanned.

"Well, let's get you inside then" Alec said, pulling Magnus up by his tie and slamming their bodies together, kissing him ferociously. He lifted him up and Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. Never breaking the kiss, Alec carried him up the three flights of stairs until they were at their balcony.

"Care for a drink, my dear?" Magnus asked, looking up into Alec's eyes.

"I have a thirst only you can quench." Alec said, as Magnus slid his hands under his black shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I could say the same." Magnus mused as he looked him over. "You know I hate to drink alone, at least join me in the kitchen?" Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Magnus grabbed a bottle of vodka and turned to look at Alec. He was leaning back on his elbows against the island counter, his impressive torso on full display. Magnus let his eyes roam all over his abs, focusing on the deep channel running from his chest to his navel, as a delicious idea came to him. He spun around and swapped the bottle of vodka for a bottle of tequila and grabbed salt and a lime wedge from the fridge.

"What's that look about?" Alec asked, squinting his left eye, curiosity piqued as Magnus stalked towards him.

"Don't overthink this, Alec. Just go with it." Magnus set the the bottle, salt and lime down as he lifted Alec up onto the counter and laid him down on his back. Seeing his boyfriend so temptingly presented was almost more than he could handle. With his bare chest, tight jeans and that thigh holster on full display, Alec looked positively sinful. Magnus shook his head to clear his daze as he climbed up and straddled his hips.

"What are you--OH!" Alec gasped as Magnus bent down and took his right nipple into his mouth and giving it a little bite.

Magnus sat up and sprinkled salt on Alec's nipple and grabbed the lime, rubbing it on the other before placing it in Alec's mouth. Alec was writhing beneath him. "You're going to have stay very still Alexander. Or this is going to get messy."

Magnus grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured it into Alec's navel. He sat back and watched, mesmerized by the liquid slowly making its way along the deep groove of Alec's abs, leading towards his chest, forming the perfect channel of alcohol. He leaned down and took the salted nipple into his mouth, sucking on it with force, making Alec groan in pleasure. Magnus slurped up the tequila and licked all the way back up to the lime coated nipple, capturing it with his teeth. Alec arched his back at the sensation. As Magnus bent down to capture the lime from his lover's mouth, Alec quickly flipped him over, pinning him to the counter.

"Do you want this?" Alec whispered as he ghosted the lime over Magnus's lips.

Magnus licked at the lingering hint of salt and lime  as he nodded frantically.

"How bad do you want it?" Alec rasped as he squeezed a drop of juice into Magnus' open mouth. "Show me."

In a flash, Magnus dropped the glamour over his golden cat eyes letting them shine brightly, pupils blown out with lust.

With a wicked grin, Alec squeezed the remainder of the lime juice into Magnus' mouth, chasing it with his own. He darted his tongue passed Magnus' lips, swirling his tongue around, savoring the taste of Magnus mixed with citrus.

"Alec? Magnus?" Jace's voice called out from the entryway.

"He still has a key?!" Alec froze in horror.

"I tried to call you but neither of you answered." Jace's voice was getting closer. "You guys here?"

"Book Club, Jace! BOOK CLUB!" Alec yelled towards the door, voice suddenly filled with panic.

"Oh shit!" Jace hollered back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Well, actually there's a few things you two would do that I wouldn't do."

"Jace!" Alec interrupted.

"Got it. Nevermind, see you back at the Institute!" Jace shouted back as he shut the door behind him.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, "Book Club?"

"I'll explain later. Now... where was I?" Alec taunted, as he hopped off of the counter. He grabbed Magnus by the tie, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Time to punish you for your behavior in the meeting."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me on tumblr @damnyoudaddario <3<3


End file.
